


Save Me

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [7]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Angry Fuchsbau, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece taking place after "One Angry Fuchsbau."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own Grimm or get paid for this.  
> This is unbeta'd and a oneshot.
> 
> I don't write much that isn't Nick/Monroe, but I was having a lot of Monrosalee feels.

“I’ll see you at home later?” Nick asks as he walks towards the door with Monroe.

“I don’t know. I’ll text you in a little while. I wanna make sure Rosalee’s okay.” Monroe glances over his shoulder at his girlfriend.

Nick gives him a pat on the shoulder and just nods. “I’ll see you later, Monroe.”

“Take care of your girl, man,” Hanks says before stepping out the door of the spice shop with Nick.

“Are you sure you don’t want help cleaning up, Rosalee? I don’t mind, really.”

“No, no, Bud. It’s alright. I can handle it. I’m sure your wife will worry. Thank you though.”

Bud nods a few times before grabbing his coat and making his way out, leaving Rosalee and Monroe alone with the mess.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Monroe steps towards Rosalee, wrapping his arms around her.

“It’s not a big deal, Monroe. If I recall correctly, I once saved you by hitting a man with a brick.” She chuckles.

Monroe sighs. “Kellog was going to attack you, Rosalee.”

“And I could have defended myself.”

“I just want to keep you safe.” Monroe steps back and looks down at his feet.

“I know. Thank you, Monroe…” She reaches out and fiddles with his sweater. “But you went a little overboard. You could have really hurt him.”

Monroe growls a little and pulls away from her, turning to look out the window.

Rosalee takes a step towards him, reaches out, and places a hand on his shoulder. “Monroe, what’s going on? Talk to me. Please.” The last word comes out as a strained whisper.

“I just. Want you. Safe.”

Rosalee can see the reflection of Monroe’s red eyes in the window. When he doesn’t turn around, she sighs and starts to walk away, retreating to the back room of the shop. She comes back with a broom and a dust pan. “The least you can do is help clean this mess up while I take inventory of the things that aren’t salvageable.”

Monroe finally turns around. His eyes are big and dark brown, filled with tears. He clenches his jaw. “Rosalee, I…” He takes a deep breath. “I love you.”

Rosalee’s heart practically stops. No one had said that to her in a long time and she hasn’t said it to anyone in even longer. But for the first time in far too long, she feels it. She can say it and mean it. She can say it sober. She smiles as a few tears roll down her cheeks. Practically throwing herself at Monroe, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him like her life depends on it. When they finally part, she smiles and looks him straight in the eye. “I love you, too.”

Monroe smiles and it feels like the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders. Finally he’s said it to someone who’s said it back.

“C’mon, let me clean up my mess.” He releases her from his arms and grabs the broom.

“Thank you…for saving me.”

Monroe shakes his head, just a bit. “Thank _you_ , for saving _me_.”


End file.
